Electronic presentation application programs allow users to create high-impact dynamic slide presentations that include text, graphics, media objects, and other types of objects. Some presentation applications even provide functionality for animating the objects on a slide. Animating objects in a slide presentation can be a powerful way to attract and focus the attention of an audience. For instance, it may be possible to animate text, graphics, diagrams, charts, and media objects, such as audio or video files, to focus an audience on important points in a presentation, to control the flow of information in the presentation, and to add visual flair to the presentation.
In addition to providing functionality for animating objects, some previous presentation applications also provide functionality for playing media objects within a slide presentation. For instance, an audio or video file may be inserted onto a slide and played back when the slide is displayed. However, previous presentation applications provide little or no integration between animation actions defined for objects on a slide and the playback of media objects. As an example, in order to synchronize the start of an animation action with respect to a point of interest in an audio or video file, a user must manually adjust the start of the animation action to coincide with the point of interest. This, however, can be a frustrating and time-consuming process for presentation application program users.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.